I am Katniss, Number Four, Divergent
by MimiTheFirst
Summary: Katniss finds that everything is not what it seems. After Catching Fire, Haymitch tells her of Lorien and her Cepan Henri. He says to meet Number 6 ASAP. With that, she meets the Garde- but not for the first time. She's Katniss, AKA Number Four. A member of the Garde, with Gale, Number Six. Follow the young Divergent, as her past unfolds from three miraculous dystopian series.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The editing process is not done. **

I am Katniss. I'll tell you my story piece by piece.

I never wanted to be in the games. All I wanted to do was save my sister and keep Peeta alive. But there were 9 of us. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They killed them all. But I am Number Four. I am next.

After we won the 74th Hunger Games, we got the Capitol mad, and District 12 in danger. They reaped the tributes from the remaining victors. I was the only female victor. I was to be in the games again. I begged Haymitch to save Peeta's life. He had to live. But Peeta went before me. he made him promise to keep me alive through the Hunger Games anyway he could. All Haymitch did was shake his head. I never knew what to expect. I never knew that my mind was erased. I never knew that the Capitol took control of me in my past. During the 75th, I shot an arrow at the center of the sky seconds before the lightning tree exploded. The whole arena blew up. We could see the sky. I couldn't move. All I did was open my eyes. I could see a Capitol ship coming to pick me up. And that's where it happened.

I woke up on a mattress with an air mask over my mouth. I got up and headed where I heard talking. "We have to tell her sooner or later…" a voice said. "I know… Let's just wait till we get Peeta." I walked inside the room.

"What are you gonna tell?"

"Four…" - Bee tee

"Where's PEETA?! And who is FOUR? Why does he have a number for a name?"

Haymitch, "Katniss, sweetheart chill. I'll explain everything." Gave glare at other.

I said "Well you better do it quick. I'm getting impatient."

He explained to me: "You were brought from Lorien to Panem when you were younger than Prim. The Mogadorians found you too fast. I'm your Cepan. I made a deal with them to leave you alone. I promised that we wouldn't hurt them until you were 17 if they let us go. They could erase all your memories at Lorien and the Garde and replace them with childhood memories. I stayed far, and tried not to put you in danger. But when the 74th reaping was done, there was nothing I could do. I knew it was time to move. Good timing, you were 17. But the Mogadorians were quick. After you and Peeta won, the Capitol was frustrated. Mostly the President. While they were in a bad mood, the Mogadorians contacted them to go against you. Of course, President Snow agreed. He kept watching for the right moment. That moment when you shot the middle of the arena, all forces in the Capitol were against you. Right at this moment the Capitol is right behind us."

Katniss: "What! Oh my goodness what do we do?"

Haymitch: "Hurry Katniss. Now that you're 17, memories will be coming back to you. One of your legacies is ultimate memory. Sometimes it will take over. Me and District 13 will save you guys as soon as you can! Meet 6 ASAP and don't tell the Mogadorians anything!"

Katniss: "The what-a-dorians?"

Haymitch: "No time to explain Katniss. Remember, there were 9 of you. You are Four."

*SPEAKER* This is the Capitol, we have come to speak with Katniss Everdeen. We are coming aboard.

3 men came down stairs. 2, Peacekeepers, and 1 a strange creature I've never seen before.

Mog: Come now, Katniss for someone would like to see you.

I look back at Haymitch. He stares at the ground. I look back, and walk with them towards a room.

"Where's Peeta." I asked demandingly.

The strange man ignored me, and did something to the wall and made it glow, and walked into the wall after ordering the two peacekeepers something. After, one of the men behind me inserted something into my arm.

"Wha-"

I fell.

I blacked out.

I woke up (again) in a couch. The room I was in was typical Capitol, but…different… I guess it was because there weren't peacekeepers everywhere. But why weren't there peacekeepers anywhere? They're probably testing and experimenting. I guess i just have to be brave and face it.

surprisingly I felt as if I wasn't myself.. I started seeing things

100s of kids in classrooms on little capitol toys I bet… All wearing the same, white, red. cacti, and black. They all seemed to be staring.

I mean what do you expect. I'm Fou- Katniss

Why did I say that?

Four

What?

Fourrrrrr

THe voice seemed to be coming from outside the room. When I went outside, it wasn't gleaming and shiny like the regular Capitol. It was-unique. A style I've never seen in Panem before. I looked around…. Still following the voice led down. It happened to be coming from a door with a red girl on it. I went inside.

FOurrrr

FOUrrrrrr

FOURRRRRRRRRR

It kept getting louder

FOUR WAKE UP

who was it?

FOUR

I couldn't take it anymore. I went into one of the stalls and stayed there until I adjusted to the volume.

When I was in the stall something changed.

Words.

They kept sloshing in my mind.

Words.

I didn't understand them.

I finally came out and to the sink. I finally understood.

I sprinkled some water on me.

That's when they came.

There were….9

what is it?

they caught 1, 2, and 3 and killed them….

I…. I am…. I am… In mind *Number Four*

*BOOMING VOICE* : "WELL DONE KATNISS.

I should have known. President Snow was recording everything.

I said: What do you want Snow.

No reply.

Everything started to come back. Just like he said. Just like Henri said… Henri….My Cepan… HAYMITCH

*gasp* Haymitch wasn't watching over me though… All these years.. .I've been depending on myself.

Prim.

Prim wasn't my real sister.

Everything came back. Lorien. My family. The others.

The others.

Six.

Six! I know I've seen Six somewhere…..

I had no time for this.

I went outside and walked the other way.

Thats when I saw the others.

Gale.

Gale….He was there.

He was 6. Gale knew all this time.

I heard their voices.

"I'm 4!" "No I'm FOUR" "I'm 5!" "I'm 7)

Why would they tell them that? I thought.

We're not telling the truth. Said the voice that i heard in the bathroom.

I looked around. He was probably somewhere right?

Hide. Four, you have to hide. RIGHT NOW

No I'm going to find you guys.

I followed the yelling and found the strange man and familiar faces. of kids. One of them were standing with the strange man.

Gale.

Finnick.

Annie.

Johanna.

"Hey- You're that-"

You can stop calling me strange man." The strange man said.

"I am a Mogadorian"

That's when even more came back. The Mogs. They came to destroy the Earth.

But then why did President Snow help him them? He's one of the idiots that live on Earth.

He doesn't know.

What?

He doesn't KNOW that they're gonna blow everything up.

WHo are you?

I'm 10. I'm one of you.

One of you.

One of the Garde.

What about the others?

I'll tell you everything after we escape. This place is a replica of where we are actually going.

A replica?

It looks exactly like where we are going.

Alright.

I have the Legacy to communicate with others in their minds. In other words, telephany. I can communicate with everyone as long as I do it first. In a count of five, I'm gonna tell everyone to run up the stairs and jump out the window.

Isn't that dangerous?

Just do it.

The Mogadorian went on to Annie and asked her to tell him everything. She kept her mouth shut.

5

4

Woahhhh wait a sec

3

2

1

GO

I ran with the others up the grand stairs. we stopped at a window.

Jump. Finnick said.

What?!

JUMP.

I did.

I jumped.

and I blacked out.

again.

Guess what! I woke up.

Again.

But I was in the same place…

Oh right. 10 said I would be in a replica.

I got up and walked the same way I walked in the "capitol".

I saw them there.

"Four. You're awake." Annie said.

But I didn't listen.

"Gale" I whispered.

Gale only nodded.

"Nice to see you again Katniss" Johanna.

"Yeah after you stabbed my arm."

"I was saving your life." she said.

"Guys it's not safe here." Finnick started, "We have to go somewhere safe…Somewhere where they won't find us…"

"What about the library? The Mogs wouldn't go there. First at least." Annie

"Sounds Good." Gale answered.

We headed down a hallway, crowded with the same kids. Noisy and happy just like the Capitol…

I stayed behind Gale.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"It's District 13. You'll remember soon. We just have to wait till you do."

I kept quiet.

We arrived to a bridge. We crossed and opened a gate. All of them smiled and greeted the lady at front desk.

They started to the books. Behind all of them there was a table with chairs. Almost as if it was a conference room. Where did I get that word?

"Well, We have a lot of explaining to do…" Annie

"Why don't we get explaining?" Finnick

"Okay Catnip. It starts at Lorien…."

"We were all sent as babies to Earth. We were all in separate rocket ships sent by the Elders."

Finnick: "Yes. after we heard from our Cepan that you were in danger of the Mogadorians, we came to the Panem where you were staying. But not all of us went to your district...It was too risky if they found us all at once. So we only sent 6 to go look over you. Your families, are all fake. The memories you had with them are not real. The Mogs took over you and stuffed them in your brain."

Annie: Finnick and I went to District 4 together. There, we made a living until we learned about the Hunger Games.

Finnick: The Hunger Games. One of the worst experiences in my life.

Annie: Since we were in one of the Districts, we had no choice but to go. But when you had to go for the quarter quell.

Apparently, we all got picked for tribute except 10. Using his telepathy, he contacted us as he saw the screen. It was very handy. That's why we all won."

But when Snow picked the tributes in quarter-quell from the remaining victors. That's when we start reacting. We knew that we couldn't all die, so we made a plan.

We met outside of our districts and came up with a plan. After, we contacted Henri and told him what to do.

"Henri? You mean Haymitch?"`

Yes Exactly. We'll answer your questions after we spill everything

But-

It's almost done just wait.

That's why we didn't promise that he would keep Peeta live.

You see, when we were meeting, we didn't realise that the Mogadorians put cameras all over the world. The Panem happened to be one of them… The Mogs heard us but couldn't kill us right away because they knew they had to kill us in numerical order. But they wanted to get every single little piece of information out of us about Lorien so that they could destroy it after Earth.

They tricked Snow that we were dangerous. That's why they're after us now. When the time comes, we must all fight to protect you so other don't die.

What about Five?

"Five went to the other side. She thought that the Mogs were taking us in for a good reason. They took every bit of information out of her. They controlled her. Luckily, her Cepan didn't trust her till she was older to tell her all the important stuff."

"GARDE WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE" - President Snow

quick we must run. they are coming.

we ran back to the place where the stage was.

People with gleaming eyes ran to us with weapons.

but right when we prepared, a group of people dressed in black ran to the other side of them attacked.

out of nowhere, they were wiped out.

A girl and boy came up to us smiling

Who are you?

I'm Tris and this is Tobias

we're here to help

there are much worse game to play.

*Rue's Call / Credits*


	2. Chapter 2

blockquote  
p class="p1"I woke up (again) in a couch. The room I was in was typical Capitol, but…different… I guess it was because there weren't peacekeepers everywhere. But why weren't there peacekeepers anywhere? They're probably testing and experimenting. I guess i just have to be brave and face it./p  
p class="p1"surprisingly I felt as if I wasn't myself.. I started seeing things/p  
p class="p1"100s of kids in classrooms on little capitol toys I bet… All wearing the same, white, red. cacti, and black. They all seemed to be staring./p  
p class="p1"I mean what do you expect. I'm Fou- Katniss/p  
p class="p1"Why did I say that?/p  
p class="p1"Four/p  
p class="p1"What?/p  
p class="p1"Fourrrrrr/p  
p class="p1"THe voice seemed to be coming from outside the room. When I went outside, it wasn't gleaming and shiny like the regular Capitol. It was-unique. A style I've never seen in Panem before. I looked around…. Still following the voice led down. It happened to be coming from a door with a red girl on it. I went inside./p  
p class="p1"FOurrrr/p  
p class="p1"FOUrrrrrr/p  
p class="p1"FOURRRRRRRRRR/p  
p class="p1"It kept getting louder/p  
p class="p1"FOUR WAKE UP/p  
p class="p1"who was it?/p  
p class="p1"FOUR/p  
p class="p1"I couldn't take it anymore. I went into one of the stalls and stayed there until I adjusted to the volume./p  
p class="p1"When I was in the stall something changed./p  
p class="p1"Words./p  
p class="p1"They kept sloshing in my mind./p  
p class="p1"Words./p  
p class="p1"I didn't understand them./p  
p class="p1"I finally came out and to the sink. I finally understood./p  
p class="p1"I sprinkled some water on me./p  
p class="p1"That's when they came./p  
p class="p1"There were….9/p  
p class="p1"what is it?/p  
p class="p1"they caught 1, 2, and 3 and killed them…./p  
p class="p1"I…. I am…. I am… In mind *Number Four*/p  
p class="p1"*BOOMING VOICE* : "WELL DONE KATNISS./p  
p class="p1"I should have known. President Snow was recording everything./p  
p class="p1"I said: What do you want Snow./p  
/blockquote  
p class="p1"No reply./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything started to come back. Just like he said. Just like Henri said… Henri….My Cepan… HAYMITCH

*gasp* Haymitch wasn't watching over me though… All these years.. .I've been depending on myself.

Prim.

Prim wasn't my real sister.

Everything came back. Lorien. My family. The others.

The others.

Six.

Six! I know I've seen Six somewhere…..

I had no time for this.

I went outside and walked the other way.

Thats when I saw the others.

Gale.

Gale….He was there.

He was 6. Gale knew all this time.

I heard their voices.

"I'm 4!" "No I'm FOUR" "I'm 5!" "I'm 7)

Why would they tell them that? I thought.

We're not telling the truth. Said the voice that i heard in the bathroom.

I looked around. He was probably somewhere right?

Hide. Four, you have to hide. RIGHT NOW

No I'm going to find you guys.

I followed the yelling and found the strange man and familiar faces. of kids. One of them were standing with the strange man.

Gale.

Finnick.

Annie.

Johanna.

"Hey- You're that-"

You can stop calling me strange man." The strange man said.

"I am a Mogadorian"

That's when even more came back. The Mogs. They came to destroy the Earth.

But then why did President Snow help him them? He's one of the idiots that live on Earth.

He doesn't know.

What?

He doesn't KNOW that they're gonna blow everything up.

WHo are you?

I'm 10. I'm one of you.

One of you.

One of the Garde.


End file.
